Angel's Sacrifice
by Spring-Raindrop
Summary: Many lives were changed on May 2nd 1998. Thirteen years later, one red-haired man is still struggling with the events that happened on that dreadful night. The night that changed his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP and Co. They belong to the almighty Rowling.**

* * *

><p>The graveyard was empty save for one man. He was standing stoically in front of a small headstone, his blue eyes gazing down, but not really seeing what was before him. No, the man wasn't really there, not mentally. He was far away, lost in memories.<p>

The date was May 2nd 2011, exactly thirteen years after the fall, and death, of Lord Voldemort. Thirteen years after the death of many others, others that were still sorely missed, even after all those years.

But today wasn't a day of grieving. It was an unspoken custom throughout the wizarding world, and though there was no written law that citizens had to pay respects the day preceding the anniversary, everyone still did, allowing them to fully enjoy themselves on the unofficial holiday that was now May 2nd. Keeping these two days separate was better, easier. One day meant for visiting countless gravesites, sharing stories about the fallen, remembering the past. And one day filled with celebration, enjoying the present and looking forward to the bright future ahead.

That was the very reason there was not one other person in the graveyard. Not because of the torrential rain pouring down on top of the one man standing there, turning his ginger hair a shade darker, but because the day of remembering had already passed. It was now a time of celebration, a time to spend with family.

And while this man loved his family dearly, he always took some time away from the festivities to come here and visit this one grave. The one he avoided every year on the 1st. It caused him too much pain to visit when others were around him. He preferred paying his respects in solitude, so his children wouldn't see him cry.

He wasn't ashamed now as he knelt on the ground, the soggy ground instantly soaking his jeans, and began to cry. The aching in his heart seemed to grow stronger every year, a concept he couldn't grasp. Shouldn't it be getting easier as the years went on? Harry, who had been greatly affected by the deaths of both Remus and Tonks, as well as his godfather Sirius Black, and all the others that had died rather than turn him over to Voldemort, hadn't cried over them in years. Probably since little James had been born, and he would be turning eight in October. In fact, each year when the entire Weasley – Potter family went to the graveyard, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and all the others seemed proud. There were no tears shed anymore, only heartfelt thank you's and dozens of stories told about all of the good times.

So why couldn't this man seem to forget? He thought he knew the answer, deep down. He had been forever changed that night, thirteen years ago, and he wondered, not for the first time, if he would ever truly be the same again.

A loud crack sounded behind him, but the man didn't budge. He had grown used to the rather loud sound of a wizard apperating long ago. His teary eyes remained fixed on the headstone before him. Footsteps could be heard behind him, and moments later, the rain that had, until that moment, been pouring down on him, stopped unexpectedly.

"Come back to the house." The voice of his brother reached the man's ears. He made no movement to get up. "Mum says you'll catch cold if you're out here much longer. Besides, everyone's missing you and lunch is just about ready."

"Alright," the man sighed, pushing himself to his feet. He reached down and brushed his hand over the letters in the headstone, his fingers lingering on the 'R' that had begun to wear away with the years gone by.

"You've been crying," the newcomer remarked as the man joined him under a large red umbrella.

"Yeah," the man murmured. "I know it's a day of celebration and everything, but I just can't seem to stay away."

The brother smiled sadly. "I understand."

He was used to that comment, and had long ago given up retorts of 'no you don't' or 'you have no idea'. It just wasn't worth it anymore. Instead, he remained silent.

Unfortunately, as they had been together practically their entire lives, the brother saw right through the man's silence.

"You feel indebted to her, Fred," his brother murmured. "She saved your life, after all."

Fred shook his head, but said nothing. He and George normally understood each other perfectly, they were identical twins after all (even if Fred was convinced he was better looking). But George was wrong this time. He wasn't drawn to _her_ burial site because she saved his life thirteen years ago. No, it was so much more than just that.

* * *

><p>AN: So, I think Fred's death really hit me the hardest in the series. I just can't imagine what life would be like without him, especially for George. So this is my way of telling things the way I wish they had been. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews please :) the more I get, the faster I'll update.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately.**

* * *

><p>"Well, Georgie. I believe today is going to be a brilliant day."<p>

George glanced at his brother, his eyebrow beginning to rise. "Fred, you do realize we have DADA first? With Toadface? How could that be a good day?"

Fred only grinned. "True, but you know how much I enjoy messing with her, especially with the class we had on Monday. Who does she think she is, telling us we can't use magic in her class? We've got our bloody NEWTs this year, not that either of us really cares. This would be an opportune time to really test out our puking pastilles. I mean, we know they work on the two of us, and they're the first of our skiving snackboxes that haven't had any nasty side effects. I think it would be brilliant if we tested it on all the seventh year Gryffindors. And the Ravenclaws too if they are interested."

"That's a swell idea twin," George said. "Imagine the look on Umbridges' face if her entire class gets sick."

The two brothers grinned even more and quickened their pace, eager to get to class so they could begin their plan. Unfortunately, at that moment, a small Hufflepuff girl was rounding the corner and Fred ran smack into her, knocking her flat on the floor.

"Blimey," Fred said, reaching down to offer the young girl his hand. "I'm sorry. I should have looked where I was going."

The girl's face was beet red and Fred could barely see her blue eyes beneath her bangs. Although, that could be because she was barely four feet tall and he was at least an inch over six.

"Are you ok?" George asked as Fred knelt down to look her in the eyes.

"Yes." Her voice was soft and Fred could tell she was extremely shy. Her hands were clutching her robe, wrinkling it slightly, and she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Do you need help finding your class?" Fred asked on impulse. He had a strong feeling that this girl was indeed a first year and probably had no idea where she was going.

She nodded slowly and finally looked up at him. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked back and forth between the two brothers.

"There's no need to be intimidated," George pointed out. "We're not nearly as famous as Harry Potter yet. You can save your awestruck stares for when we become the most famous joke shop owners in the world."

The young girl giggled, and both boys smiled, relieved to have made her feel more comfortable.

"Where are you supposed to be?" George asked her.

"Transfiguration," she murmured, and the twins' smiles grew wider.

"Excellent," Fred stated. "Follow us…" he paused and looked at her expectantly, her already small frame seaming even smaller now that he was standing again. He didn't know what her name was.

"Riley," she supplemented, though her voice was still rather quiet.

"Right," Fred amended as he began to lead the way. "Riley."

In fewer than two minutes, the two red-headed twins had made it to the ground floor where the transfiguration classroom was. Quickly, the boys ushered her inside just as the bell signaling the start of classes sounded.

"What – " Professor McGonagall started as she emerged from her office to begin class. "Boys, what are you doing here? Class has already begun."

Fred clutched his heart in mock anguish. "I'm hurt Minnie."

"Don't you even care that we took time out of our extremely busy schedule because we wanted to come visit you?" George asked, going along with his brother's theatrics.

Professor McGonagall frowned, but the twins could see the glimmer of affection in her eyes. "Don't make me give you detention on the third day back boys, because I will not refrain from doing so."

George shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Harry already beat us out for first detention of the school year. We might as well shoot for first detention from the deputy headmistress. Me and Fred have gotten that honor six years running. We wouldn't want to slip up in our last year."

Fred grinned. "Right you are Georgie. So, Minnie, if you don't give us detention now, we might just be forced to pull something on a not-so-innocent Defense professor in the next few minutes…"

The transfiguration teacher's eyes narrowed. "You boys will do no such thing. Now, I have a class to teach, so please return to wherever you are supposed to be and try to stay out of trouble."

Fred only laughed. "We make no promises Minnie."

"Enjoy bestowing your vast wisdom on these little tykes," George added. "We'll be suffering through another class of reading."

"Imagine that," Fred muttered. "Reading. In school. What has the world come to?"

A bunch of the first years laughed at that, which only made Fred smile more. If there was one thing he loved doing, it was making people laugh. Riley was smiling up at him from her seat, her face alight with a smile. Fred winked at her and she blushed.

"Boys," McGonagall warned. "Class. Now."

Fred sighed. "Right you are Minnie. Catch you this afternoon."

"Though you'll probably be hearing from us sooner."

Waving obnoxiously to probably their favorite teacher in the school, the boys began to head to DADA class. Fred paused a moment and winked again at Riley.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Riley."

He never knew a girl could turn a color red that could rival a Weasley.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, so I know I said I would wait for reviews to update, but I made the mistake of telling my sister about this. She demanded that I update right away. So reviews from my lovely readers would be very appreciated. Even if it's just so I know that there's more than my sister reading this. Please and Thank You :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Fred bit back a hiss of pain as he began to move <em>her<em> quill across the paper in front of him. He had become used to this form of punishment, as many of the others in the room had. The entirety of Dumbledore's Army had, seeing as this was the fifth night in a row that they had been subject to it.

Still, despite the discomfort growing in his left hand, Fred refused to let her win. He refused to let her break him. And, by shooting a quick glance at his other half, he could tell George felt the exact way.

Pulling his eyes back to his paper, he grimaced at the lines of red words that spelled 'I will respect authority'. Words that were quickly becoming permanently etched into his own flesh.

He chanced another look around the room. The entire group had been at this an hour already, and the toad was showing no signs of letting up anytime soon. She was just waiting for one of them to give in. To start crying. Well, Fred wasn't going to give her that satisfaction.

After another hour, the woman finally released them all. Fred silently packed up his things and waited patiently as George did the same. Then, together, they exited the Great Hall.

"Something has got to be done about that woman," George muttered as they walked down the hallway, not at all anxious to return to the Gryffindor Common room.

"I agree Forge," Fred growled as he began to wrap his bleeding hand with a strip of gauze he had brought with him. He always carried extras with him these days. With the way things were at Hogwarts, and the twin's uncanny aptitude for getting into trouble, they practically had detention every day. "I believe it's time for us to start planning our final days here at this beloved school. We wouldn't want to leave without sweet old Toadface having something to remember us by."

George nodded in agreement. "So, how's about you and me lay low over break and make sure we have everything perfect for when our dear schoolmates return to this hellhole."

"Brilliant Georgie. Just brilliant."

Fred stopped as a faint sound reached his ears. Someone was crying.

Both boys were now standing at one of the many doorways to the courtyard. Fred's eyes scanned the area and his heart clenched tightly when he saw the source of the noise.

The young Hufflepuff girl, Riley, was sitting on a bench, tears sliding down her face. Quietly, so as not to startle her, Fred and George approached her and took a seat on either side of her.

"What's wrong?"

Riley sniffled and tried to wipe away her tears. It was then that Fred noticed the bloody words on her hand, in much neater handwriting than his, and his temper flared. How dare that woman make a poor little eleven year old child suffer that kind of punishment. It was cruel!

"Here," Fred murmured as he reached into his bag and pulled out another bandage. George held onto the young girl's left hand as Fred began to wrap her right. "George and I created these bandages ourselves. Your hand should be feeling better in no time. I can barely feel mine at all anymore."

Fresh tears began to pool in the young girl's eyes. Fred was uncertain of what to say next. He wasn't terribly gifted with consoling others. He just didn't know how. All he could do was try and make people laugh.

"I'm sorry," the girl said, barely above a whisper.

"What've you got to be sorry for, Riley?" George asked softly.

"I tried," another sniffle, "really hard to be brave like you guys. I wanted to be, but I'm not a Gryffindor. And it really hurt. I couldn't help from crying."

Fred wrapped his arm around her petite shoulders. "Shh. It's alright Riley. You did wonderfully in there. You are probably one of the bravest eleven year olds I know. Not many of your year could have gone in there and endured two hours of that."

"It takes a really special person," George added, giving her a pat on the back.

"But you guys didn't cry," she protested.

"But we wanted to," George told her. "I know that every minute I was in there I wanted to cry. Because it hurt, and because I was mad, and because I want Hogwarts to be fun again."

"But you see, Riley," Fred continued. "The trick to not crying is pretty easy. Just think of everyone else. We knew that a lot of you guys were looking to us and Harry and Ron and Hermione for guidance."

"We knew that if we could manage not to cry, then maybe they would still have a little bit of hope left."

"Does that make sense?"

The young girl nodded.

Fred slid off the bench and gripped Riley lightly on her shoulders. He gazed pointedly into her eyes. "Riley, I need you to promise me something."

She nodded slowly.

"I need you to promise that even once George and I are gone, you won't lose hope, ok? We don't know how much longer old Toadface will be here, or what the years to come will hold. But hanging onto hope is the most important thing. Just keep on smiling and believe with all your heart that one day this nightmare will be over. Can you do that?"

Riley continued to gaze at him, and Fred could see the determination enter her eyes. "Yes. I promise, Fred."

He grinned and patted her lightly on her injured hand, which, by her startled expression, he could tell had healed itself already. "Good for you."

"Now," George murmured. "It's getting late. Let's get you back to your common room."

* * *

><p>AN: So, it's been a couple days since I published this story, and so far, the only one who's reviewed has been my sister. If you're reading this, PLEASE let me know what you think. I'm begging here. Reviews literally make my day, even if all you say is 'I like this story' or 'I'm going to continue reading this story' (Though more elaborate reviews would make me even happier). So let me know what you think :) Please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

* * *

><p>"Can't believe this is finally happening," George stated. Fred nodded from in front of him. The passageway was too narrow for them to walk beside each other, so Fred had allowed Ginny to take the lead and he took his place in front of George and Lee and Cho.<p>

"Right you are. One last stand. And I couldn't imagine a better place."

"Shh!" Lee hissed sharply. "Snape can probably hear you coming."

Fred chuckled. "Lee, we're entering the castle through the Room of Requirements. I have complete faith that whoever designed whatever room it is now made sure that Snape wouldn't be able to hear us."

"We're here!" Ginny shouted excitedly as she pushed open a picture frame and began her climb down.

Fred stopped for a moment as he took in his surroundings. His heart swelled with pride when he saw just how many of Dumbledore's Army, and other students he didn't know, was gathered there in the vast room. They really were going to end this, one way or another, tonight.

"Aberforth's getting a bit annoyed," Fred announced as he too climbed to the floor. He heard his name being called several times and raised his hand in greeting to his old friends. "He wants a kip, and his bar's turned into a railway station."

"I got the message," Cho said behind him and Fred had to stifle his laughter when he saw Harry's face. All of them had rushed to Hogwarts as fast as they could when they felt the familiar burning sensation of the coin Hermione had created two years ago.

"So, what's the plan Harry?" George asked as he moved over next to Fred, clearing the passageway for any other new arrivals.

"There isn't one." Was his quick reply.

"Just going to make it up as we go along, are we?" Fred asked, grinning. "My favorite kind."

George was grinning too. The twins couldn't help it. After lying low all year, the two were itching to kick some Death Eater butt.

"Look at this lot here, Georgie," Fred said excitedly, noticing the slightly tense looks on some of the kids faces. "Old Moldymort doesn't stand a chance."

"Of course he doesn't, Freddie," George responded. "I mean, what is he, like a hundred years old? He'll probably have a heart attack when he sees these kids."

This caused a few of the people around the twins to laugh. Fred smiled. "Either that or he'll collapse from fright."

"Or trip and fall."

"Spontaneously combust."

"Disintigrate."

"Start doing the Macarena."

More laughter. Fred was glad he was able to make these kids feel better. A lot of them were under age, some as young as twelve or thirteen. They must be terrified. Fred knew he would be. In fact, he was a bit scared, underneath, but his excitement was overpowering that fear at the moment.

"Okay," the room instantly fell silent and Fred and George turned to face Harry. "There's something we need to find. Something – something that will help us overthrow You-Know-Who. It's here at Hogwarts, but we don't know where. It might have belonged to Ravenclaw. Has anyone heard of an object like that? Has anyone ever come across something with her eagle on it, for instance?"

Fred frowned. What in the bloody hell was Harry going on about? What could an object like that have to do with Voldemort? He listened intently as the Ravenclaws and Harry began to discuss some long lost crown. Fred had always known that Harry was a little bit crazy, but those months in the wilderness really must have done him in. He had gone completely bonkers.

As soon as Harry and Luna had disappeared, supposedly going to the Ravenclaw tower, Fred turned towards his twin. "I believe it's time for us to do a bit of rearranging."

George nodded and together the two boys began to move furniture off to the sides of the room so there was a large space in the center for people to gather.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked them curiously as she narrowly avoided getting hit in the head with a couch cushion.

"Isn't it obvious, dear sister?" Fred asked.

"We're clearing space for when the others arrive."

Ginny only looked at them more confused than before. "Others?"

"You don't honestly think that people aren't going to show up, do you? I bet you two Galleon's that the Order is on their way here right now. And there's still a lot of the DA that had yet to show up."

As if on cue, Angela Johnson and Katie Bell walked through the portrait hole, followed closely by Oliver Wood and Alicia Spinnet.

"Fred! George!" Angelina cried and ran over to give them hugs, George's lasting a little longer than Fred's had. The twin had to smile at the blush creeping up his brother's neck.

"Right," Fred said softly to George as he finished hugging the other girls. "I'm going to send word to the Order. To let them know what's going on."

George nodded as Fred pulled out his wand.

"Expecto Patronum," he murmured and a silver fox appeared before him. "Find Mum and Dad and the rest of the Order. Tell them that the final stand is about to happen, here at Hogwarts. Apperate directly into the Hog's Head. Aberforth will know what to do. Ron, Harry, and Hermione are here. This is it. This is what we've been waiting for."

The fox nodded and disappeared. Fred knew the Order would appear in minutes. He hoped they were all in one central location. He would feel better with more adults here.

Sure enough, five minutes later Kingsly, both his parents, Lupin, Bill and Fleur. He smiled as his mother walked over to them and threw her arms around both of her sons.

"I've missed you boys."

Fred grinned. "Missed you too Mum."

"What's going on?" Lupin asked them. Kingsley and Fred's dad were also looking at the two boys expectantly. As quickly as he could, Fred explained his side of the story with Neville stepping in to add the details about the Hogwarts students that were present in the room.

"So where is Harry?" Lupin asked when they were finished. "I thought you said he was here."

"He is," George said, nodding toward the other side of the room where Harry had just appeared with Luna. The seventeen year old seemed shocked at the new arrivals.

"Harry, what's happening?" Lupin asked, walking toward the boy.

"Voldemort's on his way, they're barricading the school – Snape's run for it – What are you doing here? How did you know?"

Fred smiled. The boy really had no clue sometimes. "We sent messages to the rest of Dumbledore's Army. You couldn't expect everyone to miss the fun Harry, and the D.A. let the Order of the Phoenix know, and it's all kind of snowballed."

"What's first Harry?" George asked loudly. "What's going on?"

"They're evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the Great Hall to get organized. We're fighting."

Fred and George leaped out of the way as a surge of people began to exit the room, heading for the Great Hall. And in all the hustle, no one noticed a petite, blonde haired girl slip out of the room and head in the opposite direction of the crowd.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, it's been a little while since I've updated, but seeing as no one's reviewed, I doubt anyone is reading it. Anyway, I know this chapter has a lot of dialouge from the book itself, and the next one will too. But I wanted to tell the Battle through Fred's eyes. So you people (if there are even people reading this) are going to have to bear with me for a little bit. If you are in fact reading this, I would really appreciate some reviews. I know this fanfic can't be _that_ terrible :) Please and thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Never did, never will.**

* * *

><p>Fred sighed. He hated seeing his sister so upset, especially when her whole family, and Harry were able to fight and she was stuck behind left to wonder. But there was absolutely no arguing with Molly Weasley. There was nothing he or his twin could do that would change her mind.<p>

"Fine," Ginny huffed. "I'll say goodbye now, then, and – "

She was cut off by a loud thump coming from the passageway. Fred looked over curiously and his heart almost stop beating. There, sitting in a chair was Percy.

"Am I too late? Has it started? I only just found out, so I – I –" He stopped, just now noticing that his entire family, with the exception of Ron and Charile, were standing before him.

Fred could barely think and though he heard Fleur strike up a conversation with Lupin to ease the tension in the room, he couldn't process her words. His older brother was sitting there right in front of him. Asking if he was too late to fight alongside them. How did this happen?

"I was a fool!" Percy suddenly shouted, snapping Fred out of his stupor. "I was an idiot, I was a pompous prat, I was a – a – "

"Ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron?" Fred supplied.

"Yes I was!"

Fred grinned. "Well, you can't say it fairer than that." He extended his hand and shook Percy's, happy that his brother had finally seen sense.

Suddenly he was pushed aside by his sobbing mother who enveloped Percy in a giant bear hug. Fred turned to George. "You know, I really am beginning to think we're neighbors or something."

George laughed. "What made you see sense Perce?"

"It's been coming on for a while," Percy responded, wiping the tears from his eyes. "But I had to find a way out and it's not so easy at the Ministry. They're imprisoning traitors all the time. I managed to make contact with Aberforth and he tipped me off ten minutes ago that Hogwarts was going to make a fight of it, so here I am."

"Well, we do look to our prefects to take a lead at times such as these," George said, imitating a very pompous Percy. "Now let's get upstairs and fight or all the good Death Eaters'll be taken."

Fred smiled and clapped Percy on the back as he began to lead his two brothers out of the room and toward the Great Hall.

When they arrived, Professor McGonagall was just beginning to discuss their plan. Every eye in the hall was focused on her and you could probably hear a pin drop from out in the hallway. Everyone was silent.

"Evacuation will be overseen by Mr. Filch and Madam Pomfrey. Prefects, when I give you the word, you will organize your House and take your charges, in an orderly fashion, to the evacuation point."

Fred nodded in silent agreement. Getting the younger children away from the fight was probably the most important thing for them to do at this time.

"And what if we want to stay and fight?" the voice belonged to Ernie Macmillan who was now standing at the Hufflepuff table. A few hands began to clap in agreement and Fred found himself cheering beside George and Percy. He had come here to fight and protect not only his beloved school, but all the people he had met along the way.

"If you are of age, you may stay," the Headmistress responded.

Fred turned to George, "I bet Ginny's not the only one who's upset about that rule."

"Too right you are. She's smart though. She'll find a way out of that room."

Fred nodded, and for the first time that night, his heart seized with panic. What if something happened to Ginny because she couldn't bear to be left behind? Or what if someone else he cared about died? Gritting his teeth determinately, he turned his attention back to the Headmistress.

"We have already placed protection around the castle, but it is unlikely to hold for very long unless we reinforce it. I must ask you, therefore, to move quickly and calmly, and do as your prefects – "

Fred felt as though his whole body had turned to ice. He shivered involuntarily as a cool, clear voice echoed all around them, striking fear into the hearts of many gathered in the room. Distant screams could be heard, but they were miniscule compared to the voice that now spoke.

"I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."

The hall was silent and Fred finally understood the meaning of the phrase: silence is deafening. He could hear his heart pounding and the sound was almost unbearable.

"Give me Harry Potter," Voldemort's voice continued, "and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded."

"You have until Midnight."

Silence fell again, and Fred found his eyes being drawn to Harry's figure, who was standing not too far away from his own seat at the Gryffindor table. Everyone in the room was looking at the Boy-Who-Lived.

"But he's there!" Pansy Parkinson shrieked. "Potter's there! Someone grab him."

Fred's reaction was instantaneous. He stood up, along with hundreds of others, everyone's back to Harry. Their wands pointed at the Slytherin girl.

"Thank you Miss Parkinson," McGonagall began. "You will leave the Hall first with Mr. Filch. If the rest of your house could follow."

Ravenclaw followed next, as did Hufflepuff, and finally Gryffindor. None of the Slytherins remained, but a fair number of Ravenclaws did. Even more Hufflepuffs and half of Gryffindor were still seated when the crowd had cleared.

Fred watched as Minnie (aka Professor McGonagall) began to usher Gryffindor students out that were too young to fight. His attention was grabbed by Harry, who was now standing right beside them.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Snogging in a corner?" George suggested, but no one heard him as Kingsley began to speak.

"We've only got half an hour until midnight, so we need to act fast." Fred listened as the man began to describe the different fighting groups that would need to be organized. He smiled proudly as his father was paired off with Kingsley to organize ground troops. "And we'll need somebody to organize defense of the entrances of the passageways into the school."

Fred grinned as he glanced at his twin. Who better to block off passageways than them? "Sounds like a job for us!" he called out. Kingsley nodded in approval.

"Right. Leaders up here and we'll divide up the troops!"

Fred and George scurried up to the platform along with their father and some of the teachers.

"Ok, I'd say about half the group should go with Minerva, Pomona, and Filius to start reinforcing the boundries. The longer we keep them at bay the better. Fred and George." Fred locked eyes with the dark skinned man, a serious expression on his face. "I want each of you to grab a handful of people and make sure all of the passageways are sealed up nice and tight. Then, post at least two people at each entrance to stand guard. If the Death Eaters breach our defenses, we'll find a way to let you know."

George smiled. "Don't worry Kingsley. We have our ways of communication." He pulled out his DA galleon. Kingsley raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"Arthur, you and I will grab the rest and head for the grounds. Good luck everyone."

Fred and George spun around and made a beeline for the Gryffindor table where the majority of the DA was waiting for them.

"What's the plan?" Dean asked excitedly.

"Right," Fred began. "George and I need about seven of you each. We're in charge of making sure all the passages are sealed off and standing guard in case the Death Eaters try to break in. So Percy, Lee, Ernie, Cho, Hannah, Parvati, and Padma, you come with me."

"And Angelina, Katie, Oliver, Alicia, Justin, Dean, Seamus you're with me. The rest of you go with my dad or Kingsley. Oh!"

Everyone stopped moving. "Do you all have your coins?" several of them grinned and pulled them out of their pockets.

"Good," Fred started. "You know what to do then. If you see the Death Eaters enter the castle, let the rest of us know. George, you take the Whomping Willow, Smarmy's statue, and the dungeons. I'll check ol' one eye, the mirror, the statue on the seventh floor, and the tapestry on the third floor."

George nodded and ran off towards the Whomping Willow, the rest of his gang in tow. Fred motioned for his crew to follow him as he headed up to the third floor.

"Alright," he began as they arrived. "Patils, this passageway is a lot like the one in Diagon Alley. It comes out in the alleyway between the Three Broomsticks and Zonko's, so it'd be easy for a Death Eater to get in. Block it up with whatever means necessary."

The two girls nodded determinedly and Fred continued on his way. He left Ernie and Cho at the mirror, explaining that the passageway had caved in long ago, but to still be on alert.

The four remaining students hurried to the seventh floor where another passageway awaited them.

As they approached the statue, the entire castle began to shake and Fred knew that the battle had finally begun. Together, the four of them huddled around the statue, listening for any sounds. Nothing.

"Nice night for it!" Fred shouted as Harry raced past, heading toward the Room of Requirement. The castle shook again. It was too bad none of them could actually enjoy the nice weather. Instead, they were being attacked by an army of psychopaths.

"Let's see, we checked this one, and the mirror, and the tapestry." Fred groaned. "We forgot the one eyed witch."

Lee smiled. "I got you Fred." Lee had been down that passage countless times before. Grabbing a hold of Hannah's arm, the two raced off toward the staircases.

"Right. Perce, you and I are going to stay here and guard this passageway. And keep an eye on the Room of Requirements once Harry's done. You never know what kind of passageways could pop up out of there."

Percy nodded and the two boys began their watch, trying hard to ignore the loud shouts and the sporadic jolts coming from the castle.

It wasn't long before Fred felt the familiar burning in his pocket. He visibly tensed, causing Percy to look at him worriedly.

"What?" he asked the younger man.

"Death Eaters. In the castle."

Percy's eyes widened. "They broke through our defenses? Already?"

Fred held his wand aloft as he heard footsteps approaching. "So it would appear."

"Stupify!" he cried as the first hooded figure rounded the corner. Percy followed up quickly with impedimenta, but both spells were easily deflected.

"Protego!" Fred's arm shook with the impact of the two spells colliding with his shield, but he refused to give in. A third Death Eater joined the other two and instantly the five people were shooting light at each other, neither side giving an inch.

Slowly, the three Death Eaters began to advance forward as Fred and Percy were forced back. The twin shouted in excitement as one of his jinxes caused one of the cloaked figures to stumble and fall into another, but the two men were quickly back on their feet, with renewed vigor.

Suddenly footsteps sounded and one of the Death Eaters, the one fighting Percy, backed off. Fred glanced around and saw to his relief that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had arrived to help.

"Hello Minister!" Percy shouted, drawing Fred's attention back to the fight. Sure enough, Thicknese's mask had fallen, revealing his identity to the five Hogwartians. A well aimed jinx on Percy's part caused Thicknese to drop his wand and begin clawing at his chest. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

Fred couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face as he turned around to quickly look at his brother. "You're joking, Perce!" The Death Eater he was battling suddenly collapsed under the weight of three stunning spells. "You actually are joking, Perce…I don't think I've heard you joke since – "

He froze as his eyes fell on a small figure running towards them, her blonde hair flying behind her.

"Riley," he breathed, an instant before she slammed into him, sending him flying back into the others. Then, the world ripped apart.

The force of the explosion, combined with the momentum from Riley's push caused Fred to fly back into the air. Acting on pure instinct, heraised his arms to shield his face from the flying debris that littered the corridor.

An anguished cry filled the hall and only after a moment did Fred realize it was his own. With superhuman strength, he seemed to fly across the floor, skidding to a halt by Riley's side. He could feel a stream of blood sliding down the side of his face and he was almost positive a piece of the flying rubble had broken his left arm, but none of that mattered to him. The world seemed to stop revolving as he gathered the thirteen year old girl against his chest, her blue eyes gazing sightlessly up at the ceiling.

"No!" he screamed. "Riley NO!"

He held the small child closer to him as tears flowed from his eyes. She was dead. Dead before she ever really had a chance to live.

How had this happened? Why hadn't she been evacuated with the rest of the Hufflepuffs? Why had she come running into the middle of a duel?

"How?" Hermione echoed his own thoughts. "How did this happen? She should have been long gone."

The younger girl had tears falling from her face as she clung to Ron. A breeze from outside blew through the now gaping hole in the wall, sending shivers down Fred's spine.

"Get down!" Harry shouted as a body fell past the opening and blasts of light came flying through the hole at them.

"We've got to move!" Percy shouted, pulling Fred's injured arm. He couldn't feel the pain. Scooping up Riley in his arms, he backed up quickly just as Hermione let out a piercing scream and a giant spider appeared in the gap.

Harry and Ron both sent spells at it, causing the creature to fly backwards and down seven stories. More spiders appeared in its wake and, after blasting at least a hundred away, the five were forced to retreat.

Gently, Fred placed Riley's body in a secluded niche where a suit of armor once stood. "I'll be back for you," he whispered before whirling around and following Percy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione down the hall, away from the man eating spiders.

His blood boiled as he caught sight of another Death Eater pursuing a group of students. "ROCKWOOD!" He cried as both he and Percy sprinted towards the man, pelting him with whatever jinx entered his mind at the time. In that moment, Fred wanted to hurt as many of them as he possibly could, and he was sure Percy felt the same.

Now that his initial sorrow had turned to rage, the throbbing in his left arm was becoming much more noticeable, but Fred pushed through. Riley had sacrificed herself for him. He would make sure she didn't die in vain.

There was fighting going on everywhere. He ran into Lee and Hannah dueling the Carrows and instantly threw himself into the fight. Within a matter of seconds the two were lying unconscious on the floor.

"Fred," Hannah gasped. "They need help on the ground floor. There's hundreds of Death Eaters."

That was all Fred needed to hear. With the other three in tow, he lead the way to a secret passageway he knew of and within a minute, they were coming out in a hallway on the ground floor. Spells were flying everywhere, but that didn't matter. Nothing could touch Fred. He weaved in and out of the bursts of light like the whole thing was an effortless dance. He refused to die now. Not after Riley gave up everything.

"Neville duck!" He shouted, and the Gryffindor responded instantaneously. A killing curse flew right over his head and hit another Death Eater in the back, causing him to topple over.

Bodies littered the ground, and in the darkness of the night, Fred couldn't tell if they were on his side or not. He dodged a stunning spell meant for him and shot a body binding hex straight at a woman with short brown hair and missing teeth. She fell to the ground.

The fighting seemed to go on forever, and then suddenly it stopped. All the Death Eaters vanished, most clutching their left arms painfully. Then came the voice.

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery."

Fred snorted. "Yeah, by shooting us all with killing curses."

"Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one."

Fresh tears entered Fred's eyes as he thought of Riley, abandoned upstairs, her body already growing cold. His heart filled with hatred for the man as he continued to listen to the cold voice filling the castle. "I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste."

"What kind of dunderheads does he think he's talking to?" George asked, coming to stand by his twin. The boy had a long scratch across his cheek and the right arm of his shirt had been burnt away, but other than that, he was still in one piece.

"Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time I shall enter the fray myself. Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me."

"One hour."

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, I know that the majority of this chapter is from the seventh book, but I wanted to tell the story from Fred's POV, keeping the events the same. So...sorry if you were a bit bored. I promise the next few chapters will be a bit more interesting. So review, and tell me what you think! Pretty please!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, it's been a while, but since no one was reviewing, I put this on the back burner while I worked on other stories and finals and stuff like that. So, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>It was more painful for Fred the second time. He instantly made his way to the seventh floor to retrieve Riley. Her body was in the exact place he had left it, but he wished it wasn't. He wished that everything had just been a dream. A horrible nightmare. And he would wake up to his flat above the jokeshop. But the pain radiating from his arm and the wetness of the tears on his face told him that this was very real. And Riley was very dead.<p>

With all the composure he could muster, Fred began to carry her back down to the Great Hall. She felt very light in his arms, and he wondered for the first time how a girl of her size had managed to push him out of harm's way.

As he entered the Great Hall, Fred walked over to where his family, his entire family, was gathered. He wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, they were all alive, but his heart was too heavy.

"Heavens no," his mother breathed as she took in the sight before her.

"Riley," George croaked. "How?"

"She came out of nowhere," Fred explained as he laid her down on the table, gently pushing the hair away from her now closed eyes. "Perce and I were dueling. Then she was running at me. She ran into me and the wall exploded and she was dead."

"The poor child," Mrs. Weasley cried as she began to stroke Riley's pale cheek. "And her poor mother."

Fred felt numb inside. His eyes traveled down the table, taking in the sight of Remus and Tonks, both dead. Colin Creevy, dead. The ancient runes professor, dead. And countless others. People were crying and holding each other as they tried to cope with the losses.

"Fred," the ginger boy turned to see a familiar brunette with uncontrollable hair. "Let me see your arm."

He handed it over to Hermione, and with a wave of her wand, the throbbing subsided. But nothing could tame the ache in his heart.

Fred remained by Riley's side as his family dispersed to pay their respects to others who had lost their lives in the last few hours. No one approached him, and he wondered whether or not Riley had any family here. There was so much he didn't know about the girl, yet he was devastated. She didn't deserve to die. He should have been the one to go instead of her.

Reaching out, he placed his hand on her arm. Frowning, he slowly pulled up her sleeve to reveal an envelope, sealed tightly with two words written on it.

His heart stopped when he realized what they said.

* * *

><p>"Sophie, dear," Molly Weasley greeted warmly as the blonde haired woman appeared at her front door with two children in tow. "It's so nice to see you."<p>

Sophie smiled. "It's nice to see you too Molly."

"Grandma!" the little girl, no older than six said as she launched herself into Molly's arms.

"Hello honey. Rose and the others are all outside if you want to go play." The girl grinned and took off running to find her cousins. The boy, who was only three years old, still clung to his mother's neck.

"Hi Jake." The boy waved shyly, then began to squirm when he saw Lily and Hugo playing with blocks on the living room floor. Sophie set him down and watched with amusement as he tottered over to them.

"Where's Fred?" Molly asked curiously.

Sophie chuckled. "Oh, you know him. He's always late. Probably getting things ready for tonight's big show."

"But George is here. Don't they normally do that together?"

"Well yes," Sophie replied, "but I think Fred wanted to get a jump start. He said George would join him later. He'll be back before lunch, though. Nothing could keep him away from your cooking."

Just then, George entered the room. Spotting Sophie, he raced over to her and gave her a huge hug, lifting her off her feet.

"George," she squealed. "Put me down. You aren't twenty anymore. Don't you think this is getting a little old?"

George chuckled. "Please, Sophie. I'm still a little kid inside. You should know this by now, seeing as you're married to Fred. Me and him are practically the same person." Sophie just smiled.

"Alright, well I need to head out and help Fred finish up things. I'll be back soon." Something unspoken flashed between Sophie and George when he said those words, but Sophie remained silent.

And with that, the red haired man disapperated. Sophie smiled, a stunned look in her eyes. "You know, I don't think I'll ever truly get used to magic. It's all too unreal for me."

Molly was about to say something when another voice interrupted her. "Sophie! When did you get here?"

Sophie laughed as Arthur approached her, and excited look in his eye. He absolutely loved it when she came over, mostly because she was a muggle and he loved learning new things from her. "A few minutes ago, Arthur. The kids and I just pulled up in our car."

She saw his eyes light up with the word car and in moments he had excused himself to go outside.

"You'd better hope he doesn't get to tinkering with it," Molly warned.

"Maybe if he breaks it, Fred will finally let me get a new one."

Both women laughed. Then, Molly's face fell slightly. "Sophie, where is Fred really?"

The younger woman sighed. "That's up to him to tell you."

"So you know?"

Sophie smiled. "Of course I know. He is my husband, after all." She paused. "Don't worry about him Molly. It's just a funk. You know how he gets around this time of year. I think we're all feeling that way, deep down inside. He just needs a little space."

Molly nodded and then continued to work on preparing the peaches as her rolling pin flattened the pie crust by itself. Sophie took a seat at the kitchen counter and smiled to herself. Oh, how she loved magic.


	7. Chapter 7

Whelp, this is it...the last chapter. Hope you all enjoyed the story. Review and let me know what you thought!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Somehow, Fred had managed to slip upstairs for a few brief moments after lunch. Most of the family was relaxing in the living room or outside playing quidditch. He would join them shortly, but there was one more thing he wanted to do.<p>

His old room was the same as it had been when he still lived here at the age of sixteen. Taking a seat on his bed, he pulled an old, crumpled letter from his pocket and carefully unfolded it.

Thirteen years ago, in this very room, he had first opened the letter from Riley, addressed to himself. And he remembered his reaction to it as if it was only yesterday.

_April 29th, 1998_

_Dear Fred,_

_If you are reading this, then I am probably, no definitely dead. It's ok though. I don't mind being dead. Well, at least I don't think I'll mind. I don't mind the concept of me being dead, so the actual death part I shouldn't mind either._  
><em>I first dreamt of my death when I was six years old. I remember it clearly in my mind, partially because I've had the same dream a thousand times. It started out once every few months, then once every month when I started Hogwarts, then once a week, and within the past year, I swear I've had it every night.<em>  
><em>I dream of a corridor. After months of exploring the school, I now know it's the one on the seventh floor, not far from the Room of Requirement. I'm running down that corridor. Spells are flying all around me, but all I can see is a red haired boy with lots of freckles. I slam into him just as the wall behind me explodes. And then I die.<em>  
><em>At first I was confused by these dreams. It wasn't until I first met you that I began to understand. You were the person in my dream. The one I was so desperate to save. And after a year at Hogwarts, I understood why. You and George are two of the funniest, most daring, goofiest, most helpful people I know, and the world just wouldn't be the same without you. I mean, just imagine what George would be like if you died. I can't let that happen.<em>  
><em>My birthday is in four days. I wonder if I'll ever get to turn fourteen. Probably not. The whole castle is on edge. A bunch of us are hiding out in the Room of Requirement. It's only a matter of time before we get fed up with lying low.<em>  
><em>I hope you understand Fred, that my death isn't your fault. I'm meant to die, to save you. Because you have so much more to offer the world than I do. So promise me one thing, Fred. Promise me you'll take this second chance at life that I've given you and make it count. You changed my life Fred, you and George both. I am eternally grateful. And I'll be watching over you from Heaven. I think it would be pretty cool to have wings. I've always wanted to fly.<em>

_So, until we meet again,_

_Riley_

Twenty year old Fred sat staring at the letter. She knew? Riley knew that she was going to die, yet she still stayed behind? To save him? Part of him felt he should feel relieved. But he only felt grief and anger. His rage filled him until he couldn't control himself anymore. Locking the door with the wave of his wand he let out a roar of pain and anguish. He lifted up his desk chair and slammed it into the wall. Sheets were ripped apart, wood was splintered, lamps were shattered.

When he had finally calmed down his room was in shambles. He could hear footsteps coming up the stairs and moments later his mother burst through the door. One look around told her everything she needed to know.

"Come here baby," she murmured, her arms open wide. He broke down and she held him as he cried, telling him that it was going to be ok. He would get through it and someday, he would feel better again.

Thirteen years later, Fred still felt like smashing his old room apart. He didn't know if it was maturity or weariness that kept him from destroying everything around him as he read the letter for the hundredth time.

A quiet knock on the door startled Fred and he quickly tried to wipe away his tears. However, when he saw the beautiful woman standing in the doorway, he stopped.

"Fred, dear. Why don't you come outside and play with your family? Teddy's been asking for you in particular. They need a beater on his team, and no one can match George except for you."

"Sophie," his voice cracked as he tried to regain his composure. "I – "

She moved to sit beside him on the bed, kissing his lips sweetly and wiping away his tears. "Oh, love. I know it hurts. Believe me, I do. I miss Riley every single day. But I guarantee that she is so much happier where she is now than she ever was here."

Fred looked up at his wife. "How can you be so sure?"

Sophie smiled. "When Riley was a little girl, all she would ever talk about was becoming an Angel some day. It was her dream. She wanted to fly up in the sky, and sing with the heavenly chorus and wear a long white dress. She must have dressed up as one for three straight years on Halloween. It was all she ever wanted."

She paused and looked into her husband's blue eyes. "Fred, Riley fulfilled her destiny thirteen years ago, as did Harry, and Ron, and Hermione, and you, and so many others. You all played your part in ending the war, in keeping people like me safe from harm. People you didn't even know. Riley knew what she was doing, and as much as I wish she was here right now, I'm thankful for her death. Because without it, I would have never have met you, and we wouldn't have our two beautiful children."

Fred grinned, a real true grin, and kissed his wife tenderly. "I love you, so much," he whispered.

"And I love you," she responded. "Now, I think your family is beginning to miss you."

The couple made their way downstairs and out to the field where the quidditch game was about to begin. Molly and Arthur were seated on the sidelines with their grandchildren who were younger than ten years old (the age each Weasley – Potter child got their first broom). Percy was also there with Fleur and Hermione. The rest of the Weasleys and Potters were out on the field warming up.

"Daddy!" Fred looked up as his six year old daughter raced toward him, her strawberry blonde hair flying behind her.

"What is it darling?" he asked as he knelt down to look her in the eyes.

"Daddy, you have to be on Auntie Ginny's team and beat Uncle Harry, you just have to!"

Fred chuckled. "And why is that?"

"Because," the girl pouted. "Uncle Harry says that she can't beat him and Auntie Ginny promised she'd take us all to get ice cream in town if we cheered for her and her team won. And they can't win without a really good beater."

A loud laugh escaped from Fred's lips. "Right you are Princess. I'll show Uncle Harry a thing or two. You just watch your old daddy do his thing."

"Riley!" the little girl turned around as she heard her best friends and cousins, Albus and Rose calling her name. "Come sit with us!"

Riley threw her arms around her daddy, giving him a giant hug before running off to join her cousins. Fred watched with a wide grin on his face. True, he missed the young, blonde haired, blue eyed, Hufflepuff girl very dearly. But her sacrifice had given him a second chance at life. And now, thirteen years later, he had a beautiful wife, who he loved more than anything else in the world, and two wonderful children – Jack, who's red hair, freckles, and a knack for getting into trouble reminded him so much of himself.

And Riley. Beautiful, energetic, thoughtful, compassionate Riley. Riley, who could fill him up just by flashing him her smile. Riley, who teared up whenever their cat managed to catch one of the mice in the cellar. Riley, the one who would listen to his stories about Hogwarts for hours on end and never grow bored. His Riley.

Sophie had been right. He had been given so much that night, thirteen years ago. And he would never be able to thank the girl that had sacrificed her life for him enough. But, for the first time, he felt pride swell in his chest as he looked around at his family, at what he had accomplished with his second chance. For the first time, he didn't feel grief in his heart when he thought of the girl he knew thirteen years ago.

He was finally able to let go.

And he could have sworn that somewhere, up above, he heard the sound of an angel laughing.

Fin.


	8. Companion Piece

A/N: I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm working on a companion piece to this one entitled Find My Way. It will explore Fred's relationship with Sophie - how they met, fell in love, and all the struggles along the way. If you're interested, please click on my page and check it out!


End file.
